User talk:Bowser101
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to User talk:Zacbio! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 22:35, January 1, 2010 — Note:' This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Thanks Thank you very much, and a Happy New Year to you to! --Zacbio 23:02, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: ? (about userbox) This it: Template:BufadysonShipper Zacbio {Zacbio's talk} 80% Your score for my quiz is 80% PIG LATIN!? How is that even a '70s sitcom cliche? --Perry vs. Doofenshmirtz, Pinky vs. Poofenplotz, Planty vs. Doofenshmirtz (for 10 minutes) 23:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Your blog I don't want to change, so I've left it. I don't want war. Nor the thing that happened to JC. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 23:03, January 11, 2010 (UTC) In response to your response to my response to your response to my quiz You don't need to watch 70s sitcoms, They mention the cliche in the episode --Perry vs. Doofenshmirtz, Pinky vs. Poofenplotz, Planty vs. Doofenshmirtz (for 10 minutes) 23:04, January 11, 2010 (UTC) About the thing on Isabella's page Well, I don't think Isabella is actually based off a female videogame character. In fact, there are even media out there which aren't videogames, but have a character similar to Isabella. (e.g. Minerva Mouse. P.S. I don't use the name "Minnie", since it sounds a bit, you know, innapropriate. I can't believe I even said it on this Wiki! Even in "Put That Putter Away", nobody said "minigolf" or "golf in mini". Instead, they said "golf in miniature" and "miniature golf".) But that's not the point; I just wanted to point out that of all the characters that are similar to Isabella, (i.e. Amy Rose, Minerva Mouse, Princess Peach etc.) I think Amy is the most similar. Besides, maybe I should go write the names of other female characters on there right now. NNewt84 23:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me, he insulted me first, and never apologized, he just removed it, I noticed you aren't criticizing him, meaning your choosing to go against me simply because you disagree with my point of view and the fact that I'm using big words, I will NEVER reduce my self to what the rest of your "posters" are and if you have issue with that then either A. Adapt or B. Stop posting things that will get my ridicule Bobtherandomguy 01:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) A friendly message Please don't call other users jerks, especially on their own Talk pages; all it does is promote hostility. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 19:13, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I noticed you commented on my blogs involving Shipping and Baljeet, thank you for your contribution, but if I needed someone telling me who I should pair together, I probably wouldn't be a fan of the show, the point of the Shipping Blog was not to have people randomly yell things, but rather to convince people that shipping wars are stupid and if you dislike something look somewhere else. While I have no problems with either "Phinebella" or "Baljinger"(in fact supporting both myself)the reduction of my thought out attempt to end feuding to a simple portmanteau couple name I will have trouble respecting you as both a fellow user and also a fan of the show. Furthermore, if you dislike the fact that I will not simply shout couple names but rather have long drawn out responses, then avoid any situation where I'd feel the need to speak, because I'm not gonna stop just to appease you. Until Next Time Bobtherandomguy 23:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I guess I guess Coltracy would ''be better. Thanks for the message! Bigtime43 04:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Fanon It somewhat relates to school and friends. I won't tell you more. I'm still avtive here, so don't go around and mess up like that last time with the JC problem, ok? Thank you. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 15:39, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, remember you left messages on people's talk pages saying ''Bring jeremycreek back" over and over again? They felt quite annoyed. You can stop with me now already. No hard feelings, but I think I'm the one who's in charge of my acc. Thank you for listening. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 02:27, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Just felt like saying hi! ---Zacbio--Agent Z 01:05, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Dealing with Insults Please read through Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Disruptive editing, especially the section called Dealing with insults. I'm sorry he insulted you, but please follow the instructions on that page after his block is done. —Topher (talk) 07:47, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Awesome userpage AWESOME USERPAGE! Go Phinabellla (or Phinibella or Phinbellla) so basically Phineas+Isabella for ever! Or maybe Isaneas! ISANEAS! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 13:38, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:a question... It was in fact fan cruft, biased, and opinionated. The statement was clearly asserting that Isabella was merely hugging Phineas because he's her crush, and not because it was a group hug, which is based solely on the person who added its belief in Phinbella. We actually came to a brief consensus that it was such and agreed to remove it. The Flash {talk} 16:15, January 17, 2010 (UTC) How did you make that awesome userbox How did you make it so awesome? I want one, but with you instead! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 20:15, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for helping Thanks for helping with my user page. But I still wan to know how to make that awesome userbox! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 20:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you! 20:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC)20:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC)20:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC)20:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC)~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 20:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) User boxes? How do i get userboxes on my page? Ferbluver (How funky is your chicken, How loose is your goose!) 20:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much Thank you so much! Now I hopefully don't have to change my userpage ever again! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 20:45, January 17, 2010 (UTC) How did you make all the awesome userboxes How did you made all those cool Isabella boxes and others too (I want to show the articles I made a fanon too)? ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 22:08, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Make your own userbox! It didn't work. Could you help me again. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 22:25, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Friend You're like my best online friend! :) ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 23:06, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Now everyone can make their own! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Radom userboxes Can you make some random userboxes and then put them on my page? I'd also like one that says "This user owns the Phineas and Ferb Cd" or something like that! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 01:47, January 19, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks. This user is not a platypus..... lol! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 12:31, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Could you please add.... this userbox for me: It occurred to this user '''''that what they really should be doing is fighting fire with fire. And by fire, They meant Perry the Platypus, and by fire, They ALSO meant Perry the Platypus. It occured to them when they were on fire. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 23:23, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Ferb-uary Can you do a user box for ME that says :This user was born in Ferb-uary: IT"s true, I was. |||||||||||||||| 22:45, January 22, 2010 (UTC)~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' Where were you? You should take your templates down. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 00:16, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I NEED HELP!!!!!!! I NEED HELP!!!! i canot make any userboxes i am a loser it is a catastrophy!!!!!! PLEASE HELP!!!!!! - Ferbluver (How funky is your chicken, How loose is your goose!) 00:48, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks its not really a list but here: Normal: the ferb and vanessa shipper on Custom: one that says: this user wishes they're birthday in Ferb-uary One more thing culd i get another custom one that says: This user gets alot of help from Bowser101 Please, only if you get time though i don't like to be a bother (ok now it is) Super Duper Thanks! thanks for making those for me! I really mean the super duper thanks, so thanks!!!!!!! One more thing nobody is answering it is not uploading my pics thats why my Pictures! area is empty :Yer welcome! Re: ? What does this mean? ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 20:14, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, I don't. But I speek Pig-French. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 22:38, January 26, 2010 (UTC) "Eh" Although it is a sterotype, some Canadiens actually do say this nasty two-letter word. Personally, I and my family, do not say eh. Some of friends do, but rarely. I've heard Amercians say it though. And I'm getting very sick of this sterotype and many other Canadien sterotypes, like it's ALWAYS cold. It is not where I live. And the "Eh" sterotype, it's like if we said Amercians say "y'all" a lot. Which some do..... ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 22:55, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: the "Y'all" stereotype Sorry... Did I not say some? (But it worse for us Canadiens) ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 23:17, January 26, 2010 (UTC) hooopla!!!! BAAAAAARG!!!!!!!!!!! LAZER ARROWW!!!!! -your minion.